The present invention is directed to a tool for use in removing a hub seal from a hub on a truck.
Semi trucks, comprising a tractor and trailer, provide an efficient carrier means for many goods in the United States, Canada, and the rest of the world. The tractor pulls the trailer, which carries a load of goods. The trailer comprises several axles wherein wheels are attached to the axle ends. The wheels and axles support the trailer and the load carried in the trailer. Often times, the trailer has a set of two wheels at the axle ends. These wheels are called dual wheels. Hubs provide the mechanical link between the wheels and the axles. Hubs are attached to the wheels, or dual wheels, and fit over the axles to allow the wheels and hubs to rotate around the axles.
If the hub seal begins to leak oil or the wheels must be removed from the axle for any reason, the hub seal must be changed. A hammer and drift method is typically used to change the hub seals. In this method, a mechanic must first stand the hub in its upright position. The mechanic must then insert a drift within the oil reservoir and place the drift against the bearing assembly. The drift is then struck with a hammer until the bearing assembly forces the hub seal loose.
The hammer and drift method has fallen out of favor for several reasons. First, the hammer and drift method is cumbersome. The hub must be balanced and supported both so it will remain upright during removal of the seal and so it will withstand the force applied to the bearing assembly by the drift. Also, the hammer and drift method is difficult and time-consuming. Typically, one must continuously strike the drift for approximately fifteen minutes before the seal comes loose. Because one must work through the oil reservoir, the hammer and drift method is messy. Oil from the oil reservoir and cup has a tendency to be spilled, splashed, and otherwise smeared so as to cover the hub, the mechanic, and the work space. Finally, the hammer and drift method is dangerous. While working in the oil reservoir, the mechanic's fingers and hands become slippery. The slippery hands have a tendency to lose control of the hammer. Often times, errant blows will cause the hammer to accidentally strike the hand holding the drift, or the hammer will slip so the hand holding the hammer strike the hub.
Because of the disadvantages of the hammer and drift method, others have sought alternative ways to remove the hub seal from a hub. Such alternative methods have not provided satisfactory results. Typical methods involve inserting a leverage means into the annular space and using the bearings as a fulcrum. The most apparent leverage means, a crow bar, will not fit within the annular space. Other seal puller tools comprising a handle and tip are not suited for use on 34,000 to 40,000 pound hubs. When inserted into the annular space, the tips have a tendency to roll or break under the force required to pull the hub seal. Often times, the instructions for use of these tools require the mechanic to strike the tool with a hammer. Such use again results in injury from errant blows. Nevertheless, the consensus of mechanics is that such seal puller tools are not for use on truck hubs and the only available means for removing hub seals is the difficult, messy, and dangerous hammer and drift method as described.